1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system for processing data to a memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices as a data storage for storing data. The semiconductor memory devices are referred to hereinafter for convenience simply as memory devices. Memory systems may be used as main or auxiliary memory devices of portable electronic devices.
Memory systems using semiconductor memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).